


Everyone Should See, Everybody Should Notice

by DimCandleLight



Series: We're All Young At Heart [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accounting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biology, I Mean Me Myself As A College Student Study In My Sleep, M/M, Medicine, Science, There Are No Details Of What They Learn In Depth Tho, late, sleeping, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimCandleLight/pseuds/DimCandleLight
Summary: Someone is sleepy.("Again?" you ask)Someone might have been staring.(Who could that be~)There might be a few-important, at least to Jaemin-things said, and a chunk of others left unsaid.





	Everyone Should See, Everybody Should Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back...? 
> 
> This is long overdue, but I hope you enjoy the second part of our young adult dreamies series. To newcomers, for now you can read this on its own, but I would suggest reading them in sequence if it doesn't bother you. The 1st part is very short too(´～`)

Everybody should know that Renjun is beautiful. 

Including Renjun. 

Especially Renjun, Jaemin muses. He puts down the pen in his hand and rests his head on his thick Biology textbook. Honestly, he thinks the human digestive system can wait for later. Renjun's beauty, however, should be appreciated by many for now.

Staring at Renjun's calm face again, Jaemin is all smiles. His smile, it blooms like a yellow angsana flower in tropical climates. 

When sleeping, Renjun's figurative mask is stripped off his face. In a way, he looks peaceful while he is sleeping, with eyes not staring daggers and a tiny smile ghosting his lips. It is a fact that Jaemin knows Renjun often wears his mask to protect himself from being hurt by others, but he still marvels whenever Renjun as much as displays any raw emotion in front of his trusted friends.

Cautiously, Jaemin reaches out and brushes stray bangs away from Renjun's eyes. He tries not to wake his exhausted friend up. Try, being the root verb and an important keyword here.

Murmuring in his sleep, Renjun stirs. 

For a second, Jaemin holds in his breath. When Renjun stills again, Jaemin breathes out. His smile reappears automatically. 

To be frank, maybe he should have woken Renjun up. They are-  _ considering the present situation, they were _ \- studying together in the library. Jaemin has an upcoming biology test, while Renjun wants to study for his financial accounting class tomorrow. 

_ Renjun is a well-prepared student. Be like Renjun.  _

If you ask Jaemin, everything is going smoothly tonight. (Or maybe a bit too well, a bit too smoothly, considering that after fifteen minutes of reading up the introduction to company accounting, Renjun started to nod off. Without warning, he landed his head onto his textbook, eyes shut with sleep. At first, Jaemin was surprised. He almost screamed and jumped out of his seat.) That is, thankfully he does not.

Careful, Jaemin looks over Renjun's sleeping form again. Should we act surprised that his eyes rest on Renjun's face again? No, because he thinks Renjun is beautiful.  _ Of course. _

With jumbled thoughts whirring around his mind, Jaemin searches for something on Renjun's face. He does not find anything, but unknowingly his heart picked up its beating rate when he sees Renjun's pink lips. They look so soft, plump and luscious. Jaemin wonders what product he uses and how it will feel under his fingertip. Would Renjun's lips feel as soft if Jaemin smashes them with his own?

**_Wait._ **

Springing out of his seat, Jaemin gulps. How the hell that comes out of appreciating a friend's beauty? 

Due to his surprised jump, his stack of books shifts and bump into Renjun's textbook. To Jaemin's biggest horror, Renjun stirs again, this time sitting straight with hands rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Jaemin...? What are you doing?"

Jaemin uses a second to think, but all he could conjure in his mind is  _ 'I was just looking at you sleeping. Have I told you that you're attractive and I kinda want to kiss you?' _ and honestly he feels that it is safe to say that some things are better left unsaid. 

Renjun blinks, confusion clouding his eyes. "Jaemin?" He yawns, to which Jaemin's heart clenched.  _ Why.  _

"Really, Jaemin, what time is it?" Renjun looks around them when his question goes unanswered, hands scouring the table for his phone. 

Jaemin clears his throat and takes his seat back. "Nine... nine fifteen in the evening to be exact." He looks away from the large clock hanging on the wall behind Renjun, only to be met with Renjun's hardened eyes.

"Na Jaemin. What time is the last bus to college?" Renjun asks, his throat still sore from sleep. Jaemin hands him his bottled water, worry overtaking other emotions. He does not- and will never- let his mixed feelings get in the way of taking care of his friend.

"9.20 pm. Why...?"

Renjun quickly smacks Jaemin's shoulder with the bottle. 

Well. 

He has a good aim. That is pretty far across the table, and Renjun has shorter arms as a disadvantage. But why is he using physical violence on Jaemin? Jaemin voices out his thoughts.

Renjun just smacks Jaemin harder. 

"Ow, what is another one for?" Jaemin whimpers and rubs his shoulder. For someone as naturally tiny as Renjun, he sure does have strength in those skin-and-bones arms.

Sighing, Renjun starts collecting his books and shoving them into his bag. Jaemin does not point out that Renjun has taken his colour coded biology notes too. He feels like there are more urgent matters to attend to.

"Goodness, I shouldn't have trusted you, Na Jaemin." Renjun glares at Jaemin, who feels shivers running down his back. "We've to catch the last bus to get back to campus, which leaves in five minutes. Our normal walk from the library to the bus stop takes ten minutes. Do you get the situation now?"

After four seconds, Jaemin gasps loudly. A table away, a couple of students shush him. Jaemin bows apologetically at them.

"Okay, shit. I'm sorry!" He whispers to Renjun and shoves his stuff into his backpack. 

Renjun shakes his head and hauls his bag onto his back. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry up."

And hurry up indeed they do. Once outside, Renjun grabs Jaemin's wrist and starts running. Jaemin wants to laugh. What a wonderful way to add on to the list of reasons why he thinks he is whipped for his best friend. Even Renjun's clammy hand latching onto his wrist makes he thinks Renjun is beautiful. 

Jaemin does not laugh out loud, but he interlocks his fingers with Renjun's and runs faster. With Jaemin's long legs and Renjun's peak determination, they manage to arrive in time at the bus stop. 

  
  
  


After they are both seated, Renjun looks over at Jaemin, ready to be mad. Instead, he bursts laughing. "You look like you just escaped death!" 

Once his laughter subsides to giggles, Renjun reaches up and brushes Jaemin's hair away from his sweaty forehead. He notices right away how red Jaemin's ears are, and that his right hand is still intertwined with Jaemin's left.

Jaemin wants to retort something back, but his brain only comes up with; "But you look pretty. Unfair." The time Renjun's face takes to go scarlet is also unfair. Jaemin thinks his own ears can fall off if they burn another, darker shade of red.

Renjun shoves Jaemin away, giggles still present. "Such a flirt. Don't Leo yourself out of trouble with me, Jaemin. How could you let me sleep when I'm supposed to study?"

Jaemin grins. A comeback is already forming at the tip of his tongue. He pulls his left hand away, only to lean in and pat Renjun's sticking up hair back to its place first. "You seem to be tired, so I don't have it in me to wake you up. Plus, when else can I appreciate your beauty without you trying to chokehold me?"

This time around, Renjun blushes so hard that his cheeks flame fiery red. Jaemin grins wider. This is fun. Renjun is so much more beautiful when he is flustered. Jaemin should have compliment him more often. 

"Stop that." Renjun punches Jaemin smack dab on his chest. He does it without much effort, but Jaemin feels his breath being sucked out of his windpipe and loses his grin for a second. He really should tag along when Renjun visits the gym sometimes.

"You always say things like that just to get away from your mess." Renjun pounces again, but Jaemin leans back in time. "You need to learn your place, Na Jaemin. Stop saying things you don't mean." 

Frowning, Jaemin tilts forward when Renjun throws another punch and catches him. "I mean it, though. You're beautiful, Renjun. You should know that," he says.

For a moment, none of them moves in their respective seats. Renjun stares at Jaemin, his eyes scrutinizing and his face rosy. 

Jaemin replies his stare with an equally serious gaze and a pair of pink ears. He looks at Renjun, and he sees. 

In Jaemin's eyes, he sees Renjun, who he associates with youth, growing up and adulting. Within that moment of silence, Jaemin sees the person, who he thought was adorable before, and sees the same person now but who he thinks is beautiful. In ways not everyone can pull off, Renjun is beautiful in his own way.

SIlence fills in the empty spaces between them. 

Jaemin is the first to break the silence. He smiles, displaying rows of perfect teeth. Jaemin likes to think that his smile is loud enough as a sign whenever he loves something. 

Renjun smiles back, unable to protect himself from Jaemin's sudden smile attack.

"Renjun."

"Hmm?"

Jaemin feels like memorising every detail of what is going to happen.

"If there is a human example of the word  _ beautiful _ in the dictionary, it should be  _ you _ , Renjun. I mean it, and I need you to know that."

If Renjun hides his face behind his jumper sleeves with a small whine after that, everybody should know. Jaemin wants to record it and sends a chain message across the globe. Instead, he just smiles and continues watching Renjun being flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> You get another freshly made cookie for finishing your read, thank you so much~ *hands you a big piece*
> 
> Question: Which part(s) do you guys feel in this second installment, that Jaemin thinks Renjun is beautiful? 
> 
> Before you go, do leave some comments below! (๑╹ω╹๑ ) Even garbled ones, or just pure screaming about renmin, or, or, or constructive comments if you would generously gift me some. Kudos are also appreciated (o´ω`o) 
> 
> You guys are all precious, so have a nice day ahead~ <3
> 
> If any of you guys are too shy to scream at me in the comment section about this fic, or on the fact that I am terrible at writing ╥.╥ , or if you've any questions/situations which I can put renmin through in this alternate universe *evil laugh*, then feel free to drop by my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinecity) !


End file.
